Finding You
by Inuzuka-93
Summary: Daisuke hates school, he wants his old friends back. He gets bullied for liking guys. Takeru notices Dai. Dai wants Takeru. Clean first chapter, some mature scenes to be expected in following chapters but fairly safe for now. M/M don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Takeru

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Purely for the sake of writing. Blah blah blah.

**Note: **This is going to be one of those dirty fics I hate reading but really want to write. It will probably be pretty bad but I'm going to write it anyway since I'm taking a break from my other story thingy. So please, read and review - I'm eager to know what you think.

**Finding You**

**Chapter 1: Takeru**

(Daisuke's POV)

I'm sitting at the back of the class, not really paying attention to the teacher - my brain's been trained to switch itself off around so many people. My pen is tracing the letters of my name on my notebook: D-A-I-S-U-K- Just as I'm about to finish with the last 'E', a noise makes me look up.

The dark haired girl at the desk in front of me has turned around and is looking at me expectantly. Did she say something? She blinks twice trying to look innocent, her mouth twitching as she tries to hold in her laughter. Her friend beside her is looking at me too. I breathe out and they giggle.

"So, like," says the bitch in front, "is it really true?"

I know that I shouldn't answer. Any answer I give will just get turned into some stupid joke, like always, but for some reason I can't help myself. "What was that?" I ask, "Sorry."

The girl gives a mock sigh before replying, "I _said, _is it really true that you've got AIDS?" Her friend laughs and I feel my heart shatter.

The girl's friend, Hikari, used to be one of my best friends but…but all that changed a long time ago. I draw my eyes off them both and ignore their comment though the stupid question is racing around my head. I can't believe how fucked up everything is. Ever since we started high school, everything has been going wrong. Everyone has drifted a part: Hikari became a cheerleader, which was cool for a while; Takeru is the star basketball player; Miyako is off doing some college course with her boyfriend, Ken and I was, at one point, on the soccer team but I had to leave…

So here I am, taking this shit from the school's "golden girls". If only it was just them, I'd take this a thousand times over if it were just coming from these two stupid girls. But no…it's not just those two…

* * *

I'm in the boy's bathroom. I'm standing looking into the cracked, wall-spanning mirror above the row of grimy sinks. Beyond the layer of filth, I can see myself. The black eye sticks out a mile away, on my face, I notice with disappointment. I also take note of the fact that my lip has healed a bit, the swelling is gone completely but the big ugly scab remains where it had been burst open. I don't know why I'm so upset about it since I have no real reason to look good – I'd just get laughed at, no doubt, if I did anything with my looks. I can almost hear the jeers, now: "Who you trying to impress, fag?"

I shudder at the thought and feel a tear leak from my eye, followed by an entire flood. Before I know it, I'm on my knees, my hands over my eyes as I sob. It's not fair! I used to have so many friends! Coming out was the worst thing that ever happened to me. If I'd just kept up the lie, I'd never have been in this mess. I'd just be another guy, I'd still be on the soccer team and I'd still have friends. I can feel myself shaking, as I fall forward onto the floor in foetal position. Tears are still streaming down my face, accompanied be the occasional wail until I hear the door open.

As soon as the other person enters, I've stopped myself crying and I'm behind a stall door – I could do without another black-eye or verbal assault. Holding my breath and turning to face the toilet, I listen, waiting for whoever's on the other side of the door to leave. I can hear a tap running; followed by a cell phone beeping; followed by a deep sigh. Suddenly my eyes are wide.

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

Would it kill them to hire a cleaner for this place? I mean, it's disgusting. I shouldn't complain, I guess - it gets me away from Kazu and the guys. My cell just beeped. Sighing, I take it from my pocket and let the screen light up and read the text. It's Kazu - of course it's Kazu:

"Hey wer r u. we need u dood."

I slap a hand to my forehead after setting my phone down on the counter between two sinks. I wonder if it would grow mould if I left it there…I shake my head before looking at the mirror, admiring how blue my eyes look in contrast with the dull grime-coloured tiles on the walls.

I hear Kazu before I can see him and find myself diving into the nearest stall behind me as the bathroom door opens. I jump slightly as my body collides with someone else's. He's facing the inside of the stall. My hand finds its way to his mouth to stop him from crying out, my other hand automatically finding his hip, holding him in place from behind.

I hear Kazu and some of the guys on the other side of the stall door, talking. I hope this guy doesn't feel my heart beating…

"Yeah, I heard that big guy knocked seven shades of shit out of him," I can hear Kazu's always-too-eager voice say, hearing only a grunt of response from whoever is with him. "Takeru's not here, let's boost." I hear their shoes squeak on the floor as they leave.

My heart's still racing from the adrenaline as I let go of the boy in front of me, apologising immediately. My jaw drops as he turns round and I realise who he is. "Oh," I find myself saying, "Hey Dai…" He looks like he's going to cry…actually, he looks like he's already been crying. I feel bad – he looks absolutely miserable. Neither of us seems to know what to say so there's an awkward silence. He has a massive shiner on his left eye and his lip is all gross. My hand rises about an inch from my side as the notion to touch his face sweeps over me. I think better of it and quickly stuff both hands into my pockets hoping he never noticed.

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm suddenly aware of every breath I take. Takeru. Takeru Takaishi is standing in front of me. He had his arms around me, seconds ago. I've dreamt about this so many times before. Of course, it wasn't quite like this…it was more…well…it wasn't in a toilet. I know, however, that this was all just an accident and everything will continue as if this never happened but, some part of me has hope that he'll remember all the times we've spent together, the times we've fought side-by-side in the digital world, that he'll remember anything.

He's looking directly at me, putting his hands in his pockets. I want to throw myself at him, I want him to hug me, to tell me that everything will go back to the way it was before, to tell me that I'm his friend, that I'm important – special, even. He looks at the floor, is he blushing? No. I'm imagining it. Though, the thought is turning me on. I can feel the blood flowing, fuelling an erection and my hands find their way to my pockets, mimicking the blond boy of my affection.

He shrugs before smiling at me – a smile, that's a change – and winking, "See ya around, Dai." With that, he turns on the spot and leaves, swiftly, leaving me standing there, alone again. I step out from the stall and into the bathroom. I can't believe how nice he was to me. If only I had a reason to see him again.

Just then, I hear a beeping sound and my gaze falls on a silver cell phone by the sinks...

**Closing Note:** So what do you think? Should I continue? What do you think about some general dirty scenes in the next chapters?


	2. Chapter 2: Something Different

Chapter 2:  
**Something Different**

(Takeru's POV)

Thank god it's the weekend, I find myself thinking as I close the front door behind me, pausing to re-lock it. There's a note pinned to it, I notice:

"Takeru,

Out with Kenshin-san, will be home late. Make sure to do you're homework and don't stay out too late if you go out. There's food in the fridge and money on the counter if you decide you want pizza. I have my phone if you need me. See you in the morning.

Love, Mum."

Of course she's out with him. Kenshin, my mum's boyfriend, is absolutely wonderful or, at least, he would be if he got a personality transplant. I have no idea what she sees in him, he's a total goof. What's worse is he's Kazu's dad. It's bad enough that I see the guy every day in school and at every practice but the thought of eventually living under the same roof as him is a nightmare.

I scrunch up the note and let it drop to the ground as I shrug off my schoolbag, leaving it at the door. Making my way into the living room, my mouth curls up into a smile: at least mum's guilty about leaving me. The living room is immaculate. Everything is in order: the bookcase has been totally re-arranged, probably into some order that I'll never understand; the usual heap of papers on the computer desk has been replaced by an organised stack of documents; the computer itself is free of dust, which, to be fair, doesn't surprise me since it's where mum spends all her time when she's not with _him. _She always tidies like this when she feels bad or nervous.

...

It's been a while since I last got a text so I reach into my pocket only to find that I don't have my phone.

Shit.

I'm starting to panic – if anyone looks through it my reputation will be ruined. I turn back and forth on the spot, considering heading back to school to look for it until the house phone rings. I hesitate before jogging over and lifting the receiver.

"Hello," I just about shout into it. I can hear the other person hesitate on the other end – I startled them – so I calm myself down enough to continue in an even tone, "Takaishi residence."

"Um," a familiar tone starts, "Takeru? It's Daisuke."

Wow, it's been a while since the last time I've spoken to him on the phone. I smile subconsciously as I recount meeting my former best friend at school eatlier. I suddenly remember that Daisuke and I don't talk anymore; I remember that my friends don't like him; I remember that being his friend would make me un-cool.

"Oh," I pause to think about what to say but all I come up with is, "hi."

"Sorry to, um, bother you but I – uh – found your phone, you – um – left it in the bathroom-"

"Awesome!" I hear myself yelling. "You're a life saver, Dai." Shit. I forgot I'm supposed to be all not-nice to him so I, again, calm myself down and casually add, "I mean whatever."

"Uh so," Dai hesitates, "Do you want to – uh – come get it? Or will I wait and give you it back on mon-"

"Meet me in the park at 8." I want to stay on the phone and find out how he is but the jerk in me tells me to hang up. So I do. I hang up there and then, saying no more. Feeling guilty; knowing my reputation was more important than reviving a friendship.

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

It's dark and it's cold and I feel totally stupid. Takeru was a total dick on the phone. I'm such an idiot for thinking that we'd suddenly be friends again. I'm sitting on a bench in front of the pond in the park. A thousand stars are reflected in the dark, motionless water in front of me. Everything is so quiet that even the leaves in the trees were silent for a moment until the tiniest of breezes picked up and was carried, gracefully through them.

It is a beautiful night, at least.

The quiet is interrupted suddenly, however, by slow footsteps moving towards me. I turn and stand as my gaze falls upon the slim figure about 3 feet away from me. The blond hair and soft blue eyes against his pale skin stand out a mile away and contrast with the night.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

Takeru takes a step toward me, smiling. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, his smile was gone and had been replaced with a scowl. "Well?" he says expectantly, "Do you have my phone or not?"

I fumble as I pull the device from my pocket and hold it out to him. As he takes it, our hands touch. He's frozen, like that, his hand over mine, the contact only broken by the mobile phone. A moment's passed and his face has changed suddenly from an expression of what could only be described as shock to a genuine, almost excited smile as his hand pulls away and he says, "Thanks, Dai."

He's so cute.

"It's alright," I find myself saying. A moment passes and he finally nods at me and makes to turn away. "WAIT," I say a little loudly, "you don't – uh – wanna hang out for a while, do you?"

His eyes widen as he looks at me, hesitates and replies, sighing, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

What's the harm? It's not like anyone else is ever gonna know anyway. Plus he was my friend first…


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing to See

**AN: **Sorry it took ages but I finally updated. Chapter 4 is ready as well since they were originally one big chapter and I always find the uber-long ones a chore to read (so I split them up). The fun's about to start he he he *devil grin*.

**Chapter 3: **

**Nothing to See… **

(Takeru's POV)

It's so quiet in the park, apart from us. Seriously, you could hear a pin drop. I make myself stop thinking about who isn't here and focus, instead, on who is. Daisuke seems to really have come to life in the last half hour. We're over that sort of awkward stage of seeing an old friend, y'know the one where you have no idea what to say. It's as if we've just sort of, well, snapped back together, kinda like magnets that have been pulled apart. I can't help myself from grinning like an idiot.

"You're it," I say, winking as I lightly shove his shoulder and take off running along the water's edge under the moonlight. Laughing as he chases after me, it's the most at ease I've felt in a long while, out here in the quiet, with Daisuke. It's unlike everything else in my life. Here, I can just be me, Takeru, and don't have a care in the world.

Whoever thought it would be so much fun hanging with Daisuke again? Changing direction towards the grass, Daisuke manages to catch up with me just as I lose my footing and tumble to the grass. I turn over onto my back, panting heavily, to find Daisuke lying beside me. He's out of breath too. We share a brief moment of eye-contact before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Dai," I say, "stop, my sides hurt."

"What are we even laughing for?" He replies after the laughter subsides. He looks over at me and our eyes meet. What is this I'm feeling? Nervous? Why would I be nervous around Daisuke? Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in such a log time. Yeah, that's what it is…I can feel my heart beating…must be leaning on a nerve…

After the brief moment of eye-contact, Daisuke's eyes have gone all shifty, like he's avoiding looking me in the eye. Is he feeling nervous as well? Not that I care or anything…He looks at his watch – a distraction?

"Woah! It's 11.40 already!" He shouts. I'm a little surprised by how late it is already. "I guess I better go." He looks kinda sad. "Hey, Takeru?"

"Yeah?" I answer, sitting up.

"Thanks for everything," he says, standing, "hanging out with you meant a lot to me."

"Uh, sure," I reply, not knowing what else to say, "no problem." He smiles before turning. He takes about three steps away before the adrenaline kicks in and my body starts acting without me.

"Dai, wait!" He turns, looking startled yet slightly pleased.

(Daisuke's POV)

He doesn't want me to leave yet! My heart is beating like crazy. What do I do? Well, I'm aware that I have a really goofy expression on my face so, getting rid of that is probably the first step in handling this situation: I definitely don't need him thinking I'm more of a dork than he probably already thinks.

"You could come back to my house," Takeru says. "If you want, I mean, y'know…since it's closer."

"Awesome!" I find myself yelling and punching the air. Well done, Dai, you really are a dork…

We say no more and, instead, start walking together. "What's up TK?" I ask. "You seem on edge."

"Wow, TK!" he replies, smiling. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while. It's nothing, I'm just being paranoid."

"About what?" He stops walking so I turn to look at him.

"It's nothing but – uh - you never looked in my phone did you?" He asks, a blush spreading over his cheeks. A look which makes my pulse quicken. I shake my head and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

I feel slightly offended that he's blatantly trying to keep something from me but I let it go since I'd probably not want anyone prying through my personal stuff – especially since we're not exactly close these days, anyway.

(Takeru's POV)

Thank god he never saw any of that, I think as I delete all traces of it from my phone. I'd be totally screwed if anyone found out about any of this…Then again, would it really be that bad if Daisuke found out? Surely he of all people would understand. My mouth opens as I consider sharing my problem but I force it closed, reminding myself that it's not cool. Nobody can find out – no matter how well they'd understand.

"It's this way, right?" Daisuke says, raising an eyebrow and pointing down a street to the right – one which I was about to pass. I nod, laughing at my own ignorance and turn, gently brushing against Dai's shoulder as I catch up to him. The rest of the walk seemed to take no time at all.

* * *

We've been watching this movie for a while now: we're under a blanket on the couch – he's on one side; I'm on the other – our legs are sharing the same space. Daisuke's pretty into the film but I've lost track of it already. Since he's so distracted just now, I take the opportunity to check my phone for messages: 4 missed calls from Kazu and 12 text messages, again, from Kazu. I don't even bother to read them and switch my phone off.


	4. Chapter 4: Misbehaving

**AN: **This will be the one and only warning for this story... the sexual content has arrived. Hope nobody is too disappointed.

**Chapter 4:**

**Misbehaving**

(Takeru's POV)

Daisuke's looking at me, grinning, "That movie was awesome!" I notice the credits rolling up the screen. Just then, an idea comes into my head and without realising it, my face contorts to show a devious grin, which seems to make Daisuke a little less comfortable.

"You wanna have some fun?" I ask, winking.

(Daisuke's POV)

I swallow hard at the proposal. My pulse speeds up as he swings his legs over mine, gets up from the couch and leaves the living room, returning seconds later with a large, glass bottle containing a cloudy liquid. So this is what the "cool" people do at the weekend. I don't drink. I've never even tried it but there's a look on Takeru's face that makes me want to. Despite my apprehension, I find myself accepting the bottle and downing some of its contents.

The liquid scorched a path down my throat as I handed the bottle back to Takeru - who apparently had the same experience I did. I don't get it. What's the point in this?

* * *

Haha. I'm laughing and I'm aware that something is really funny but, the problem is that I forgot what that something is. "TJ," I say when my giggle-fit subsides. "I mean, TJ." My face scrunches up in confusion as I fail to correct my mistake.

TK, sitting cross-legged in front of me, yawns and flops down to lie on the floor, his legs still crossed in front of me. " 'S the time?" he says, trying to stand, failing and proceeding to crawl out of the spining living room. Upon reaching the door, he strips off his shirt, followed by his shorts – leaving him giggling on the floor in only his socks and underwear. My eyes widen and my heart starts beating faster at the sight in front of me. I remember how drunk I am and the room starts revolving around me again and I fall to the floor as I try to get up. On his knees again, Takeru says, through his laughter, "C'mon, Dai, I'm tired."

I stand, successfully and help him to his feet before we stumble, giggling towards his bedroom. It's just after 3am but I don't want to have to go to sleep yet: I'm having too much fun. Oh well, Takeru seems shattered and I guess it wouldn't be so bad to sleep with him. I mean…er…sleep beside him?

As we fall through the door – which he somehow manages to close behind us – into the dark room, Takeru slurs, "you can't sleep dressed like that." And he starts tugging on my t-shirt. I giggle as I agree and strip off to match the blond boy in front of me.

"Shh!" he says, trying to suppress his own laughter and attempting to bring a finger to my lips (poking me on the nose instead) to emphasise his point. The room is still spinning as I try to comply with his wishes. His finger is still on my nose which he realises and, with a somewhat cheeky smile, he slides it down to rest on my lips. I notice how the darkness seems to give his walls a bluish tinge and, for some reason, I'm amazed by this – probably due to the alcohol…Suddenly I'm aware of a pulse increase as Takeru's finger pushes its way beyond my lips and into my mouth.

My eyes widen at the sudden intrusion and I catch sight of Takeru's face: a mixture of amusement and satisfaction as he pushes his finger in and out of my mouth. The room's quiet enough that I can hear his breathing and I steal a glance down to see that a tent has formed in my friend's boxers. I catch his blue eyes with my own, brown ones and bring my hand up to his and, lacing our fingers together, I remove the saliva coated digit from my mouth.

He continues to look into my eyes, his chest rising and falling rhythmically and, before I know it, my hands are on his waist and our lips are together. His hands venture up into my hair from their place on my neck, pushing, deepening our kiss. This gives me the confidence I need to bring our hips together, causing our erections to touch through the fabric of our underwear. As the resulting feeling washes over us, we both gasp, breathing hot air into each others' mouths.

I moan as he grinds his erection into mine, giving him the opportunity to let his tongue explore the depths of my mouth. For a while we continue like that, fighting for dominance till he finally submits and I take control. We stop, only to breathe but I get lost in his eyes and before I know it, I'm being pulled towards him by the hips and we're falling onto his bed.

I fall on top of Takeru, our chests smacking together loudly. "Sorry," I start but he silences me by pulling our faces together and catching my tongue in his mouth. Pushing on my shoulders, Takeru reverses our positions so that he is now straddling my hips. Pinning my shoulders to the bed, he leans down to kiss me forcefully on the lips before kissing his way down my neck, stopping to gently bite and suck on the tender skin.

Our eyes lock in a moment of silent understanding before he slides off of me to stand beside the bed. I follow his example and stand facing him. Shyly, Takeru hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and waits for me to do the same. He's blushing - and I'm sure I am too – as I copy him before we push our underwear to the floor. We admire each others' naked flesh for a few moments before getting caught up in another kiss. We lay back down on the bed – side by side this time – and share another kiss before his hand wraps around my erection. I copy his action and we begin to slowly stroke each others' dicks.

Takeru's penis feels different from my own; it feels thicker, though I can see it's a bit smaller than mine. I pull him closer to me using the arm trapped under his body, giving us the most skin contact as possible. I feel, precum leaking from the tip of my cock making me suddenly aware of how wet Takeru's has become. His breathing becomes faster and more ragged and he moans, twitching as he orgasms, the warm, white liquid erupting over my hand and his stomach, I cum seconds in the same fashion. We lay there for a few moments, catching our breath.

After a while, I feel the bed shake as Takeru starts laughing.

"Did we really just do that?" he says between laughs. It's a contagious laugh and before I can stop myself, I'm howling as well. He takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom to clean ourselves up.

Upon returning to the bedroom, we put our underwear back on and clamber into the bed, Takeru in my arms with his head buried in my shoulder. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe what's happening now. I never could have imagined I'd be doing these things with TK – even under the influence…

(Takeru's POV)

It's so warm. I snuggle closer into the body beside me. My eyes shoot open as I realise the implications of what I've just done…I then force them shut, deciding: I don't give a fuck. I shudder at the thought of the alternative and I'm glad it's Daisuke I'm lying with. Just then, he pulls me closer to him and rubs his hands over my spine – he must have mistaken my shudder for a shiver…

And that's when it happened. It might have been the booze running through his blood – I don't know – but that one gesture touched me more than words ever could. Dai wasn't going to use me for popularity – or whatever. That's when I realised that I was falling for him, that Daisuke was someone I really _could_ fall for.

I smile into his shoulder as a tear escapes my eye and I kiss the sleeping boy's lips before joining him in dream world.

**AN: **so what did everyone think? Should I stick to non explicit content? Or should I keep up the smut? It was definately interesting to write =] The future of this story depends on the reviews and such :P. Thanks to all who read.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**AN: **Yes, I stayed up till 4 in the morning to write this which is why it's probably my least favourite chapter. It also explains why this chapter sucks. So...don't hate me :P

**Secrets**

(Takeru's POV)

I was so peaceful during the night. It's the first sleep I've had, in a long time, that hasn't been restless. It all had to be ruined with that blaring screech from the living room – the telephone. Who is phoning at this time in the morning, I think, disentangling myself from the waking body beside me and trotting into the other room to lift the receiver:

"Hullo," I grunt into the phone.

"Is that you 'Keru?" a familiar, whiney voice asks. No, I think sarcastically, it's the other guy who lives here…unless I sound like my mum on the phone…I hope to god that I don't. There's only one person who calls me 'Keru, a name that makes my blood curdle and makes me want to vomit.

"Kazu, what's up?" I try my best to sound casual but I feel like I've let my attitude slip out.

"Didn't you get any of my texts? Have you been ignoring me, 'Keru? What's up? I'm your best friend – practically your brother – you know you can talk to me. Tell me, man. Do you wanna hang out? Should I come over?" His voice sends a chill down my spine. He's always like this…ever since…I shake my head, stopping the memory before it can fully develop.

"Er, actually I'm kinda busy…"

"Don't be stupid," the persistent little bastard went on, "I'll be there in half an hour."

"No seriously, man - " I'm practically pleading, desperation is clear in my voice and it makes me sick.

"I said I'll be there in half an hour," his voice is demanding and slightly intimidating. My heart's racing, threatening to break out of my chest as I consider a repeat of last time…

I hear the phone click – he hung up. Damn it…I don't want to see him today. My mind races as I try to come up with ways out of seeing Kazu as I slowly saunter back to my room. Upon reaching my door, I remember what happened with Daisuke.

Shit. I was so drunk. What was I thinking? I start pacing up and down the hall outside my room. I have to get him out of here before Kazu shows up. Heck – I have to get ME out of here before the brat shows up…I also have to make it clear that last night was an accident and that nobody can find out about it. How do I all of this in less than half an hour?

I breathe deeply for a few seconds before putting on the most convincing smile I can and stride into the room. As I'm about to deliver a big fat lie about my mum coming home and having to leave, the words refuse to come out. Daisuke is sitting, clothed now, on my bed. His tanned skin seems to be glowing and his chocolate eyes are shining. What the fuck? I feel nervous? Butterflies? No way! I don't do nerves. But he looks so…so…hot. What am I thinking? His hair is all messy – the whole bed-head cliché. Cute. I swallow hard and I feel my voice crack before I even start talking. The speech I had in my head has made itself scarce and I have to do some fast thinking. What can I say to get him out? What can I do to get me out?

"Wanna go out with me today, like, now?" I blurt out. He looks like he's considering it…

"Like on a date?" he says with a grin. I want to refuse; to tell him that last night was a mistake; to tell him that I only date girls. Then I consider the alternative: reject the idea and have him leave as Kazu shows up – in which case I'd be trapped with the only person I've ever known to make me so scared of being in my own home.

"Sure," I say, quickly, "Whatever, as long as we go now."

"Awesome," he stands, "does that mean you're gonna come out wearing your underwear? Or are you gonna dress first?" I look down and realise I'm still practically naked. I blush and turn to my wardrobe. Unfortunately, I forgot I had a bruise the size of a plate on my lower back. "Hey what happened to you!?"

"It's nothing," I start, thinking of an excuse, "I fell…that's all…"

"I've had enough bruises," he replies, pointing at his - now very faint - black eye, "to know that that's not the kinda bruise you get when you fall."

"Will you just drop it?" I yell, turning around fully to face him, causing him to shrink back and stop talking. He looks really hurt. My tone softens and I'm surpised to find I feel like crying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. But let's not talk about it. It was something stupid anyway."

I step into a pair of cargos and pull on a yellow t-shirt followed by my former-signature hat which I'd been neglecting for a while. Daisuke seemed surprised at my choice in clothing. "Too bright?" I asked.

He shook his head before replying with a grin, "Perfect! You look happy." If I ever learned anything from Yamato, "happy" was never considered cool. It was advice I'd never really appreciated till I hit high school. I actually thought about changing but I remembered Kazu's call – "half an hour" – and shuddered before opening the door and leading the way out with Daisuke following close behind.

"What's the rush anyway?" he enquired as we left the apartment with me stopping to lock the door.

"Uh…," I didn't have a response prepared, "something about birds and worms..."

"Right…hey why are we taking the stairs? Can't we use the elevator?" Think, Takeru, think! I had headed to the stairs, expecting Kazu to already be in the lift. Paranoid much? In my head, I had visions of the elevator arriving and the metal doors sliding open to reveal Kazu's satanic eyes of doom or, the elevator arriving empty and stopping at the bottom with the sliding of the doors and the DOOM waiting to get in. I shudder.

"The stairs are just better…" I reply.

"So about this date," Daisuke starts, his voice adopting a tone that gave me butterflies, "will there be another one?" He looks hopeful and I want to scream 'YES!' but I reconsider.

"Let's just get through this one first." And he laughs; I smile and I get the feeling that it will be another good day…so long as The Devil doesn't show up.


	6. Chapter 6: Rain

**AN: **okay so this is a pretty long chapter but I got carried away.

**Chapter 6:**

**Rain **

(Daisuke's POV)

I can't believe I'm on a date with Takeru Takaishi! Like, a real one- not some stupid fantasy! We've just left a tacky diner which was – aesthetically - pretty uninteresting and not the sort of place you'd expect to see anyone our age…I guess he's not ready to be seen hanging out with me. It's not like anyone would know it was a date just by looking though so maybe he doesn't trust me to keep my mouth shut should we run into anyone.

Even now, as we cross the street towards the old soccer field down by the middle school, he seems on edge. I come here enough to know that we won't run into anyone from school – I'm hoping he'll relax, even a little.

Upon arrival we see, as I'd expected, that the vast green pitch of land is empty. The bleachers are an inviting escape from the wind that has been picking up out of nowhere. We climb half way up the white yet immensely grimey structure and sit as near to the high, wooden side as possible. With the empty field and another set of equally empty bleachers ibefore us and the rest of the world blocked out behind us, we're completely alone.

"How'd you know it'd be so quiet here?" TK asks, chittering in the cold.

"I've played soccer since middle school so I've spent a lot of my life here, I guess," I reply, feeling nostalgic for my sporting days. Wishing I could go back to playing for the school team, knowing that I never would.

Seemingly sensing my deteriorating mood, TK instead asks, "Do you still hear from anyone?" I look at him for a moment, not understanding so he continues, "Y'know, the digidestined?"

"Oh," I start, thinking about it. "Not really, Ken sometimes but he's usually really busy with his projects at Genius-School." TK laughs and I realise that "Genius-School" would probably be an understatement: Ken was going to an elite school which was, very possibly, the top performing school in the whole country. I shrug before confirming, "So no, I haven't really heard from anyone in a while. What about you?"

TK's eyes roll upwards as he thinks about it before replying. "Well I see Matt a lot, obviously, and Kari and her girls are always hanging around after practice but otherwise, no, not really." Then there's silence for a couple of seconds as we sit idly thinking about it. I guess everyone really has drifted: it's not just me.

The silence is broken by a groan from the ancient wood as TK shifts closer to me, "Man it's cold." He wraps his arms around himself and I realise how little he has on: he had dressed for the sun which had disappeared shortly after leaving the diner. He must be freezing. I consider offering my jacket but he'd probably not appreciate the whole mushiness and get grossed out by the action so I keep quiet…Then it starts to rain.

"Great," I say - laughing as a few weightless drops of precipitation fall around us. It doesn't stay weightless for long, however, as the black cloud above us seems to burst and a relentless shower from the sky attacks us. Grabbing TK's hand, without thinking, I stand, pull him to his feet, descend the bleachers and, with TK in tow, run round to the side and duck into the dusty space beneath them. It's not exactly the most appealing place on the planet but it provides shelter from the rain and, despite the slight claustrophobic feel, there is enough space to move around without bashing your head off anything.

The rain outside is hammering the ground and makes a pattering sound as it bounces off the wooden beams above us which we've just vacated, it's almost relaxing. TK laughs and I realise that, although we have shelter, we're both thoroughly saturated.

"What an amazing date," he says, laughing, "it's cold, raining and smells like the inside of a vacuum cleaner."

"Sorry," I begin, but stop as TK laughs again.

"Don't be," he says, putting his hands on my shoulders, making me blush. He realises what he's doing and quickly retracts his hands, looking at the ground and blushing as much as I am. He looks up at me and sighs, "fuck it."

Suddenly his lips are on mine. My eyes are wide in shock but I close them and return the kiss. With our arms around each other, the kiss deepens and I'm suddenly aware of so many things: the sound of the rain pounding the bleachers, it feels like it's egging us on; the rhythm of my heart, beating quick and needing and I swear it's a rhythm I can feel, being repeated on my chest – surely TK's heart isn't beating hard enough for me to feel it!

When we finally break apart, I feel light-headed and the butterflies in my stomach are doing back flips. "So," I start, looking anywhere but at TK, "I, uh, I never knew you were gay…"

"Hey! I'm not gay!" he shouts back at me. Defensive much? I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not!" He looks shifty before continuing, "Well, I wasn't…and… I'm pretty sure I'm still not." I feel my face fall and my heart sink. "Except," he starts again, "when I'm with you."

Here come the butterflies again.

(TK's POV)

What am I saying? The rain's still pounding down and it makes everything I say seem to have a sense of urgency and drama: two things I hate. Though something about talking about this, it makes me feel weird. Not in a bad way. I feel like I'm not saying anything, like I'm watching myself talk to Daisuke. I feel more nervous now than I ever have in my whole life.

"I really like you, Dai."

Before I know it, his arms are around my neck, his body against mine and we're kissing again. Only this time, this time the kiss feels different. Now he knows how I feel, I can really get into it. It feels like it means something now. The sudden impact as our bodies collide knocks me back a few paces, during which I trip backwards, falling outside, pulling Dai with me.

Upon hitting the ground, I feel my hat fall off and the rain has my hair dripping and sticking to my forehead in seconds. Daisuke, on top of me, is the same. Beneath me, the grass is wet and the mud feels all mushy and gross but I don't care as I'm completely lost in the kiss.

I feel Dai's tongue on my lips and I hungrily open my mouth, giving it entry. I would have stayed like that forever, not caring about the rain. Daisuke takes his mouth from mine to breathe a shaky breath; I shiver under him, begging him, with my eyes, to kiss me again. Suddenly I remember that we're out in the open where anyone can see us. My eyes are wide with realisation as I push the dark haired boy from me and stand up. Shit, I got reckless.

He looks hurt for a moment but seems to understand. No! That look on his face, it made my heart fall. I have to show him that I care. I panic for a second, battling with my inner-self before I take his hand in mine and pull him to his feet. I struggle with my ego but don't let go. Daisuke looks ecstatic and I know I'm forgiven.

"Just so you know," I say, warning in my voice, "I'm only doing this because nobody's around. We can't – and I mean _absolutely_ cannot – do this kind of thing in front of people."

"Right," he says in agreement, smiling. "Since, as you said, nobody's around…can I kiss you agai-," but he doesn't get a chance to finish as I press my lips to his. Realising that we're covered in mud, I smile cheekily into our kiss and raise a filthy hand to his tanned cheek and playfully coat his face in dirt. He pulls away and mockingly acts shocked.

He smiles before saying, "Now you're gonna get it."

"You'll have to catch me first," I laugh in return before I take off out of the field and to the streets. Daisuke is right behind me all of the way as I lead him to an apartment building, bursting through the door. Once safely inside the building, I let him catch me. He pushes me against the cold wall and pins my grubby hands to the wall with his own. He towers over me momentarily before his tongue darts out from his dirty face and flicks across my lips before penetrating my mouth. I submit eagerly and allow him access.

Eventually he lets go of my hands and we stop kissing and just stand there in a silent embrace. I never thought I'd feel like this, especially in such a short time. Then again, I've known Daisuke since middle school so I guess it's not exactly been a short time…I just kind of wish I'd noticed him sooner. His wet hair against my cheek reminds me that I left my hat in the park. Damn, I consider going back to look for it but I can't bring myself to ruin the moment.

Soon, the elevator door opens, causing us to jump apart. Out from within walks my older brother, Yamato. He looks from us to the dirty smudge on the wall and back to us – back to Daisuke.

"Daisuke?" He says, smiling. I hadn't realised we were in my Dad's apartment building. I wonder how much Matt saw…He laughs before continuing, "Well if it isn't good old goggle-boy. Where you been Dai'?"

"Nowhere really," he replies. "Where you going?"

"I was just going for a walk, the rain relaxes me." That does seem like Matt, I agree in my head. "But what kind of brother would I be if I went out when my little bro' comes to visit?"

"You're avoiding Taichi again aren't you?" He thinks I don't know about him and Tai. Even if he knows I know he pretends I think they're just good friends. Which they're not. They're totally gay. I smirk and follow Matt into the elevator with Daisuke behind me.

**AN: Okay, so I hope that wasn't too dull. I promise to make up for this with some - er - "in the next chapter"... xP**


	7. Chapter 7: Wrath

**AN: Another, long plot-based chapter. Finally there is a glimpse into why TK despises my first OC, Kazu. **

**Chapter 7:  
Wrath**

(Daisuke's POV)

"Well that was interesting," I say as TK and I leave Matt's. "Who knew Yamato knew how to smile?" TK rolls his eyes and leans against me, our shoulders touching, as we walk through the corridor towards the elevator. Through the window to my right, the orange sky of a setting sun indicates how late it is. As much as I'd like to have another repeat of last night, I have to get home soon.

"D-Daisuke?" TK stutters once the elevator doors have closed behind us. Looking at me he continues, "I wasn't lying about what I said before," I look perplexed as I try to recall what he's talking about and I raise an eyebrow before he goes on, "…I really do like you…"

"But?" I have a feeling that this is going to be one of those 'but' moments and feel the need to leave the word hanging in the air, waiting for a continuation.

"…but," he says, his blue eyes regarding me knowingly before he explains his case, "I was wondering if we could, y'know, just keep this to ourselves. I mean, I don't think having everyone knowing 'bout us is such a good idea – at least not ye-"

"AHA!" I cut him off mid-sentence. "So there is an us?" I giggle excitedly as his mouth snaps shut and he blushes furiously, realising his admission. He likes me, he wants me nah-nah nah-nah nah! I find myself shimmying slightly to the chant in my head and quickly stop as a realise I'm doing it.

My hand has found his as we descend and, as the metal doors slide open in front of us, we leave the elevator like that and make our way to the front door. We pause momentarily, I take his other hand in mine and he just looks at me for a moment – those ocean blue eyes swimming in the late light. Our heads lean in at the same time and we bash noses and, quickly retreating to arms length, laughing we try again and manage to complete the kiss – without injury.

A brief, yet oddly painful, goodbye later and we're on our separate ways. All the way home I can't stop grinning. Good things, like this, never happen to me…Oh dear, I've gone and spoken too soon.

I'm a block away from my house when they show up. Kari, some bitches and a jock are suddenly in front of me. Great, I think, just when things were going so well…

* * *

(TK's POV)

Okay, so I'm kinda mad at myself for getting so caught up in everything, this weekend – then again it's not necessarily a bad thing, I guess. The sun is almost all the way down and it's only now that I remember the whole reason why I even came out with Daisuke today – Kazu.

The red-haired embodiment of satan is standing across the street, his eyes burning holes into my soul. Oh great, I hadn't expected to run into him. He looks extremely pissed off so I put on an innocent face and wave at him and cross the road with an empty smile on my face.

"Where have you been?" he says, looking up at me slightly, as I arrive in front of him. "I told you we were hanging out today." I realise then, that – despite being the same colour – Kazu's eyes are nothing like Daisuke's. Kazu's eyes are penetrating and sharp where Daisuke's are soft and welcoming. I think it's what I love most about Daisuke's appearance: his eyes. They make him so cute and…and I need to come up with an excuse – damn it.

"Oh, right," I try to think fast, "I – er – I had to go to my Dad's. I'm sorry."

"No you didn't." His hands curl into fists at his sides – losing his temper already? Hehe, I remember how easy it is to make Daisuke lose his temper. He used to lose it over the most innocent of things. When I think back, his random fits of rage were always kind of, well, adorable…Oops, now's not the time to be obsessing – especially in front of one of the guys – I have to be straight in front of Kazu; I have to be straight in front of everyone…except Daisuke, of course. "You didn't have to go to your dad's. Your dad is out of town."

Shit. I forgot I told him that. Now he knows I'm lying. Damn – I'm such an idiot – all this thinking about Daisuke isn't doing me any favours, I'm getting reckless. Think TK, think, "My brother had to see me."

"Liar."

"I swear, I'm not," I protest – it's only partially untrue, to be fair. "You can even ask him where I was today." His hands uncurl and he shrugs. Yes! I've satisfied the demon.

"Yeah well something's up, 'Keru," He says as he turns and we walk together. "I don't see why you're hiding it from me."

"Nothing's up," I try to assure him - I even throw in a fake laugh to prove that he's being ridiculous. He smiles and joins my laughter and I get the feeling that I've dodged a bullet. "So, I take it the 'rents stumbled through your door at the early hours this morning."

"Yeah, around 3am," he replies. "Your mum's a pain in the ass when she's drunk." Dickhead. I consider telling him that his father is _always _a pain in the ass but I bite my tongue and just nod in agreement – the bruise on my back reminding me of the last time I disagreed with the boy beside me:

"_What do you mean you're quitting the team?" he had shouted at me in the changing room after a long, tedious practice. "You can't quit the fucking team." He was absolutely livid. I remember wanting to avoid an argument so I'd begun to walk away, aiming for the door at the opposite side of the room. It was as I'd tried to pass him that he shoved me, hard on the chest. Before I'd had time to register what was happening, I was falling. I'd tripped over his schoolbag and fallen backwards, my back cracking on the bench behind me; the back of my head smacking the wall loudly. I had slid the rest of the way down onto my knees on the floor. I was vaguely aware of something wet coating my hair (only later did I realise that I'd scraped my scalp – nothing too serious, though…) but I was too dazed to care. The pain was immense and, from my crumpled position I'd felt tears flowing freely from my eyes. The next thing I knew was that Kazu was on the floor too: his arms around me; my head lulling forward onto his shoulder; one of his hands was between my shoulder blades and the fingers of the other were stroking my hair as if he were trying to comfort me. He shushed me like a child who'd fallen over, the noise making it seem like it could all have been avoided if I'd done as I was told. "Keru, you know," he'd said, "I'm only doing this because I care about you. I will never lose you. I won't ever let it happen. You don't need to worry. I'm your friend okay?"_

I snap out of the cruel memory and realise that Kazu's expecting something from me. "Sorry, man, I zoned out," I say, truthfully, "What did you say?"

"I said, I can stay over if you want," he says, airily, "since our parents are gonna be fucking till tomorrow anyway." I shudder at the image he just put into my head, he notices and laughs – proud of the reaction he's provoked. I don't want to be around him at all.

"I'm staying over at my dad's with Yamato," I tell him and I actually consider doing that. Yeah, I think I will. He looks very disappointed and regards me for a second as if waiting for me to invite him along. Just keep waiting, I tell him in my head. He looks ready to say something but I cut him off: "I'm just going home to pick up some homework and then I'm going back to his house. Sorry man."

"Whatever, dude," he says, still looking disappointed. "I'll prob'ly see you Monday." And with that said, he leaves. That's a first, I think before "forgetting" any homework I have and turning round and going back to my dad's apartment.

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

The stars are out. I'm lying on my side on the ground, the blood from my nose is pooling on the pavement in front of my eyes. I don't even know that guy's name yet he seems, like most people, to have an unspoken grudge against me. Kari had something to do with it, no doubt, since she always seems to be at the centre of every rumour I hear about myself.

I roll over on to my back – everywhere aches. I struggle to my feet and limp the rest of the way home. I hate my life until I reach my front door when I remember TK and I feel a glimmer of hope course through me. No, TK is more than a glimmer – he is a shining beacon of hope. I smile to myself before letting myself through the door.,

**AN: Okay, since this was another painfully long chapter, I'm probably going to add a nice, little, filler-esque one. I think a lemon is due? (Is that the right word?) Idk. Anyway - reviews please. Anything I need to make clearer?**


	8. Chapter 8: Monday Morning

**AN: I had inhibitions about publishing this chapter since I feel like I've gone off track from the main story but I decided to just go along with it anyway. **

**Chapter 8: **

**Monday Morning**

(Daisuke's POV)

The alarm goes off and I feel my body groan as I turn to switch it off. I'm still full of aches after Saturday night but, as the old cliché states, life goes on. I look over at the digital clock which reads 6.30. I have no idea why I insist on waking up so early on school days: it only leaves me more time to dread going. I'm doubly annoyed about waking up so early this morning: I was having an amazing dream about…well, let's just say it had an effect on me…a big one…

The tent in my pyjama bottoms seems to be getting bigger and more uncomfortable by the second and I can think of only one solution to this problem…Unfortunately, I know that if I don't get to the shower, Jun will get there first and I'll never make it to school on time. Not that it would be such a bad thing…

Well, maybe that _would_ be a bad thing: I wouldn't see Takeru if I missed school. Then again, I wouldn't be able to talk to him anyway, not in front of anyone at least…When I think about it; nothing has changed really - from everyone else's perspective at least – so how could school be any different. It couldn't.

I kick the covers to the floor and stretch. My hands fall to my bare chest in complaint: I really don't feel like getting up this morning. Without thinking, a hand drops to the waistband of the only item of clothing on my body. I moan, without meaning to, as my fingers trace the outline of my erection through my pyjamas.

_Fuck it, _I think as I push the waistband down my legs, causing my penis to spring up and hit my stomach, making me moan again. I'm so hard. The precum leaking from the tip of my cock sends tingles through my whole body as my fingers wrap around the shaft.

I think about my dream, about the dirty things Takeru and I were doing to each other in it. It doesn't take long before I feel the familiar waves of pleasure course through me as the sticky white liquid lands on my stomach. I wait 'til I regain my breath before swinging my legs over the side of my bed and pulling up my pyjama bottoms as I stand. Now I really need to shower…

* * *

I'm in the locker room waiting for PE to start. The half-naked bodies around me are jumping around like idiots, wrestling each other and taking the piss. I hate PE. It's where I usually receive my worst beatings and jeers. It sucks because it's one of the only subjects I have any talent in and I can get no enjoyment out of it whatsoever, well, almost no enjoyment.

Takeru is in my PE class. However, he usually changes in the other locker room but for some reason he's in mine today…Unfortunately it means that those goons who follow him everywhere are in mine today too.

I overhear the scrawny one, Kazuki I think his name is, "Should we really be changing in the same room as a faggot?" I tense up as he's talking about me. "I mean, isn't AIDS contagious?"

I see Takeru grimace slightly from the corner of my eye. I know he can't do or say anything and a part of me is hurt by that but I mostly feel humiliated being treated like this in front of the guy I've been crushing on for the past few years. I also know that when one starts, they all have to get involved and I end up on the floor so I pull my t-shirt on and leave for the bathroom.

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

I bite my lower lip and feel my eyes screw shut as Kazu makes his comment. I want so bad to say something but I can't. Daisuke doesn't have AIDS just because he's gay – and neither do I. Not that I'm gay or anything. I was just drunk. That's it.

No, that's not it.

If that's how they see gays though, what will they think of me? I bash my forehead off the wall in frustration. Suddenly I remember that the room is still full of guys and - just as suddenly – I'm aware that they're all looking at me now.

Fuck.

Thinking fast I say, "I've lost my watch."

I even add a frustrated sigh for effect. They've bought it – thank god. I'm aware now more than ever that all I ever seem to do nowadays is lie and it makes me sick. I used to be so honest when I was…younger. How can I be honest now, though? I feel a lump in my throat and I'm suddenly aware that my tear ducts are about to overflow. Damn it.

As if by some miracle, our PE teacher comes in and ushers everyone out into the gym, I make the excuse to stay back and "look for my watch." When I'm finally alone, I sink down onto the bench and my face falls into my hands. Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be the same as everyone else? They'd all think I'm disgusting if they knew. I _am_ disgusting.

I'm sobbing. I can't hold it back. I jump and bite my lip to shut myself up as the changing-room door slowly creaks open. I'm relieved, however, to see that it's Daisuke who's creeping back in.

I can't help but run and throw my arms around his neck, mashing our faces together. My heart is beating hard. How can this be wrong, I think as the butterflies in my stomach are doing summersaults. I force my tongue into his mouth and he moans.

Before I know it, my hands are under his shirt and his are tugging mine off over my head. I break the kiss to pull my arms free and remove his too. We both stand there for a few moments, looking at each other, before our chests are pressed together and his mouth is over mine again.

He pushes me to the wall - it's cold on my bare flesh – and begins pressing kisses to my face, starting with my lips and working his way down my jaw line. He doesn't stop and lower and lower his kisses fall. He's on his knees, his mouth just above my bellybutton and his tongue darts out and traces a line down to the waistband of my shorts.

He presses his head to my middle, wrapping his arms around me and looks up, silently asking permission to continue. I nod and shut my eyes in anticipation as I feel the wet trail of his tongue sink lower as he subsequently pulls my shorts and underwear to my ankles.

I feel his mouth on my erection. Small kisses to the shaft at first. The next feeling sends me over the edge, however. The wet heat around my dick feels amazing as Daisuke sucks. My hand snakes its way into his hair and I feel my hips bucking forward simultaneously. It doesn't take much longer before I experience the most explosive orgasm of my life…

**Closing Note: Okay so, the lemony chapter I promised…sorry it took so long (Exams are a bitch). I also feel like I've gotten back into the swing of this story – yay – so I'll hopefully be able to write more.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hat

**AN: I'm back from Kenya! My internet access is stable! Sorry I took so long to update. **

**Chapter 9: The Hat**

**(TAKERU)**

I'm sweating. I can feel my shirt sticking to my chest – it's not so nice – but I won't stop moving. I've been running the streets for about three hours now, only stopping for five minutes to catch my breath whenever I neared exhaustion. My ipod is blaring in my ears and my eyes are almost shut. If Sora were here she'd be telling me that "only people who want to block out the world use their ipods in public". I can't say I disagree.

It doesn't matter what I do; I can't get the memory out of my head:

"_What happened to you," I'd asked in the changing room, after our shirts were back on. I'd noticed huge bruise on Daisuke's chest that hadn't been there at the weekend. Part of me already knew the answer. Part of me wished I was wrong. Daisuke had been beaten up again – probably by my friends and there was nothing I could do about it, was there? _

"_It doesn't hurt," he'd told me. "You don't need to worry." However, the look in his eyes had told me it did hurt; maybe not physically but Daisuke was hurt really badly and I'm responsible. I could have told the guys to lay off but, apparently, I'm too much of a coward to do anything right. _

My eyes close momentarily. What would they do to me if they found out about me and Daisuke. Shit! Am I really admitting that there is a "me and Daisuke"? I'm suddenly aware that I'm at Yamato's apartment and I realise that he, of all people, would understand my problem.

Can I really tell him though?

* * *

"Hey, T," Yamato says, opening the door and stepping back to let me into the apartment. "What brings you here?" I freeze up, standing in the doorway. I'm so nervous – what can I say? I shrug a little awkwardly before kicking my shoes off and following my older brother into the sitting room.

I'm not surprised to find that the place is a mess: I'm guessing Dad isn't home again. There's a blanket tossed hap-hazardly on the sofa and the room is free of any light except for the glow from the television which is playing some horror movie, by the looks of it: some girl in a burning room.

Yamato dives under the blanket and pats the space beside him, beckoning me to join him. I grin as I lift the blanket and drop onto the opposite side. I feel like I'm 12 again, except this time I'm not cowering beneath the blanket waiting for the movie to end.

"What's the bet that she's the killer?" Yamato offers idly, indicating an attractive blonde girl on the screen.

"I doubt it," I reply, "she's gonna die in a sec…" An ear-piercing shriek from the TV finished my sentence as the character was torn apart by wolves. Yamato's mouth fell open as he declared the death "totally bogus." Well, of course it's bogus, I think, they can't go around killing their actresses, can they? I laugh at the look on his face and I'm hit by a wave of nostalgia and I realise: I can tell Yamato anything – he's always been there for me. If anyone should know about me an-…me and Daisuke, it's Yamato.

* * *

**(Kazu's P.O.V.)**

It's fucking freezing. I can't believe that fat prick locked me out. I kick the door a few times before giving up and stalking off down the stairs. Who does he think he is? Too busy screwing that whore to even think about his own son? He'll be sorry one day. I thrust my hands into my pockets and clench my fists.

It's already dark out but I'm not bothered: nobody will fuck with me. I look around and see the same shitty sights I see every day. I'm just passing the local middle-school. Thank god I've not lived here long enough to have experienced that shit-hole. The building is practically falling apart but that's not what's attracting me to the site. In the night's lack of light, something just doesn't fit in.

Against the dark green enclosed in a wire-fence, in front of the school, something white seems to be glowing…it kinda looks like some slut's underwear from here and I just can't help but get a closer look – the guys will crack up when they hear this.

* * *

**(Takeru's P.O.V.)**

Yamato is waiting patiently for me to resume talking but I can't get the words out…well, either he's waiting or he's fallen asleep: I can't really tell, it's too dark now that the TV's off. "I think I l-like s-someone," I finally stutter. Yamato doesn't say anything and I'm starting to think he really has fallen asleep. "Someone I shouldn't like."

"Sorry, T, I'm not into incest," Yamato grumbled, laughing at his own joke; I swear, I could kill him. I grit my teeth and try to find the right words. "Sorry, bro," he apologises, "what's the problem."

"What would you do," I start, "if the guys you hung around with didn't like the gu-girl you liked? Like, would you stop seeing him – uh, her?"

"This is about Daisuke," Yamato says. "Isn't it?" My heart jumps into my throat. Is it really that obvious? Does everyone know about my filthy encounter? He then continues, "He doesn't like your girl and you don't know who's more important. Am I right?" I don't answer. I just pull the blanket up to my face and before I know it, I'm crying.

* * *

**(Kazu's P.O.V.)**

I'm getting real turned on. I can just imagine some bitch being screwed and dropping her filthy panties here. Wow, I even creep myself out sometimes. I push through the gate and walk to the opposite side of the enclosure. What the fuck is this place anyway: grass, goalposts, bleachers – a soccer field?

I'm so close to it that I can almost smell the sex from the garment. I've got a boner in my jeans and I can't stop myself from dropping a hand into my underwear. However, my fun is short-lived as it turns out to just be some dirty old hat. It looks familiar though, like, really familiar. With one hand still on my cock, I pick it up and turn it over a few times. _I can always pretend it's been on a chick's pussy_, I think to myself.

I look at it once more before dropping it to the ground. _No chance in hell…_I'm not surprised to find I'm still hard. I look around and when I'm sure nobody's here, I unfasten my jeans and release my dick from my suffocating underwear. I waste no time getting to work.

I can feel it. I'm about to come, however, I'm also suddenly aware of a figure in front of me, on the other side of the tall wire fence. I stop jerking my dick and in one swift motion, I pull up my underwear and dive over to the bleachers behind me as the figure pushes through the gate. I can tell it's a guy but he doesn't seem to have noticed me. I lean back on my elbows and watch the other boy. He seems to be looking for something. That's when I realise I'm still holding the hat. Could this be _his_? It must be pretty important to him if he's ready to come out looking for it: if it were mine, I'd have left it.

My hard-on has gone and I'm suddenly aware that my jeans are still half way down my legs. I pull them up and fasten the button. What a waste of an erection. I push up onto my knees and glance over the bleachers and I'm amazed to see I recognise the other boy. In fact, I have a feeling I could have a lot of fun with this hat, a lot of fun indeed.

**AN: Just thought it was about time we had a look into Kazu's head. Had to cut one of the sex scenes Dx I was so gutted. I'll try to fit it in somewhere else though. (and no, it most certainly was not a tk/matt incest thing haha) .**


	10. Chapter 10: The Hat II

**Chapter 10: The Hat II**

(**Daisuke's** POV)

I know I left it around here somewhere, I think as I scour the football field for my soccer ball. I'm aware it seems stupid to be out looking for a ball at 1 in the morning but I couldn't sleep and there was just no way I was prepared to sit up with Jun chirping in my ear about "totally hot boys". I'd rather lick razorblades.

I can't be bothered looking for the stupid thing any more. It's not as if I'm ever really going to play soccer again anyway. I flop onto the grass and look up at the stars. There are so many of them, just twinkling away and it amazes me; to think that most of them have already burned out by the time their light reaches us. I don't know what it is, but something makes me feel on edge so, I'm suddenly standing again, looking all around me but there's not another person in sight. I push the feeling off as paranoia and turn around to leave.

As I reach the gate, I'm suddenly aware of two things: one, someone has just come through the creaking gate at the opposite end of the field and two, I'm on the ground with someone's hand over my mouth. Cold fingers rest on my abdomen as my shirt fell up as I was pulled down.

From the shadows, I watch as a girl walks past the bleachers and out through the gate I'd been inches from, moments ago. As the figure disappears into the night, I decide I don't want to comply with this twisted game any more and attempt to push away from my captor. We struggle together for a few moments before I break free from his grip and sit up to look at him.

My heart sinks as I find myself face-to-face with Kazuki Kenshin. For such a skinny guy, he's pretty strong and definitely not to be messed with. This guy has made my life hell since he moved here about a year ago. Though, I have to admit, there's something endearing about the way his red hair seems to catch the moonlight. It kind of reminds me of Izzy. If I didn't know he was such an asshole, Kazu would look like a nice, normal guy.

"What's your problem, Kenshin?" I growl at him, eventually, realising how quiet everything had been. I stand up and I'm surprised when he doesn't move a muscle. He just sits there, his legs crossed in front of him, not saying anything. I raise an eyebrow at his weird manner and turn to leave.

"I just wanted to talk," he says steadily after I've taken about 3 steps away from him. "Y'know, get to know each other a little better – you can even call me Kazu. That's what friends do isn't it?"

"Yeah," I say, turning to face him, "the key word being 'friends'." I'm proud of my retort and almost want to rub it in his face but I don't. I just stand there waiting for him to say something. Why am I waiting? I normally would have just left but I get the feeling something's not quite right. He just seems so…calm.

I realise suddenly that he's fondling something white and it takes seconds for me to realise what it is. Why does he have TK's hat? Does he know about us? How could he possibly know?

"Were you looking for this?" Kazu asks, almost innocently, indicating towards the white mass in his hands and blinking up at me.

"What would I want that for?" I respond coolly, panicking slightly inside and hoping that the guy really doesn't know about my thing with TK. His expression morphs and he looks slightly disappointed. "It's not mine."

"So," he replies with a 'greater than thou' attitude. "Maybe it's your boyfriend's, queer." I wasn't expecting him to say that. An uncomfortable grumble escapes my throat before I can stop myself. Kazu's face lights up like a Christmas tree at my hesitation. "So it is then?"

"Is what?" I mutter, without thinking.

"You're boyfriend's? Like, you have a boyfriend." I don't know how to respond. He's TK's friend so he probably knows who the hat belongs to which makes me think he does know, somehow. But surely if he knew, he'd have just come out with it, punched me in the mouth and left!

"N-no," I stutter, "of course not."

* * *

_****Really improfessional, I know but I'm sick of writing in the present tense so I'm going to write in past tense. Sorry if that annoys anyone ****_

In a flash, the now glaring Kazu was on his feet in front of me, his eyes glittering fiendishly in the moonlight. He threateningly moved closer to me, forcing himself into my personal space. Although he's about the same height as me, it seemed like he was towering over me, his face inches from my own; his hand in a tight fist by his side. I forced my eyes closed and my body went rigid as I prepared for the inevitable blow to the stomach that was coming my way.

He was so close to me that I could feel his breaths landing on my lips and I could almost taste the sourness. I don't know what gave me the strength but I decided not to be intimidated for once. I forced myself to stop cowering, took a deep breath and as I opened my eyes, he struck me.

It was not the blow I had expected, however. Instead of having a fist in my stomach, I was shocked to have his lips on my own.

I gasped slightly as his mouth covered mine causing me to choke slightly on his breath. As quickly as he'd forced himself on me, I had pulled away, coughing slightly. _What the fuck just happened, _I thought. His eyes were on me the whole time.

"What's the matter?" he questioned, his voice rising with every word. "Don't you like me or something?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was in shock over what had just occurred between me and the boy who'd been nothing but a jerk to me for as long as I'd known him.

It seemed that I didn't have to answer. He took my silence as verification that, indeed I did not like him…at all. "Fine!" he yelled before delivering that punch I'd been waiting for and storming away. As he reached the gate he turned back to look at me. "You better not fucking tell anyone!"

And then he was gone.

* * *

(**Yamato's **Pov)

Tai was lying naked on my bed, snoring gently, as I entered my room - he really wasted no time when it came to sex. Even though I told him we couldn't do anything tonight - not with Takeru asleep in the livingroom - he seemed to think we would end up doing it anyway.

What a _loser_.

What a _cute_ loser…

Before I knew what I was doing, I was free of my clothes and waking him up. I pressed a finger to his lips, telling him to stay quiet as I swung my leg over his body, straddling his hips. I bent down to kiss him and his tongue was quick to invade my mouth. His hands were on my back, his fingers tracing the bumps of my spine, causing me to moan quietly.

I felt his hard length pulsing beneath my own and he looked at me with _those _eyes. Desperation was clear on his face. After a hasty preparation, he was inside me. With every thrust, I got closer to climaxing. Tai's hand was over my mouth; mine over his as we came, muffling our moans.

After coming down from our orgasms, Tai immediately fell back asleep but I remained awake, beside his unconscious form, thinking about what Takeru had said to me before, during our movie. He seemed really choked up and it was weird – I'd never seen him look so conflicted before. Could he have been talking about…

No, of course not. Not Takeru.

**AN: I know, I know, it's not Daikeru smut but I've not written many lemons yet and Daisuke and Takeru just aren't ready for **_**that **_**yet…so that's why I included some Taito ;) **

**Reviews would be great if you feel like writing them :P **

**Oh, and sorry it's late. **


	11. Chapter 11: Alone

_**Wow, I forgot all about this story. I also forgot how much I enjoyed writing it. If there are any readers left, happy new year ( yeah, I'm 3 months late with that one. SO what?) =]**_

**Chapter 11: Alone**

I love him, you love him (I hope). This one's a Takeru one ;P

(**TAKERU'S POV**)

My eyes are half closed; my head feels heavy as lead. I'm fighting sleep with all my strength but I don't have much of that left: I hate history lessons. Every time I see the ancient textbooks with their wrinkled spines and greying pages, I just want to curl up and pretend I don't exist. Who really cares about what happened in the past? _It's all about the future, baby!_ I lift the pencil from my desk and casually doodle in the decaying bottom corner of my notes, allowing the utensil to swirl in deep grey curves, back and forth, back and forth. It kind of looks like a fat dragon wearing a top hat – either that or a deformed cat.

Beside me, Kazu has passed out and is snoring loudly, face down on the desk. It's really weird. Kazu is always full of energy and ready to cause trouble but recently he's been like this – quiet and uninterested. It's like his flaming personality has been extinguished and all that's left is the black, burnt-out waste. Kazu has been bored all week. Not a good sign – a bored Kazu is a dangerous Kazu...The strange thing is that he's actually been quite likeable these past few days, which is a quality the red head has never possessed as long as I've known him which makes me worry that something is going on.

"Kenshin!" our teacher – aged like the textbooks she reads from – shrieks across the room to no avail. Kazu continues to snore, having heard nothing. I kick him, sharply under the table causing him to stir and sit up, yawning and stretching his arms as theatrically as he can get away with. Growling, the old woman continues her monotonous monologue, happy in the knowledge that she had everyone's undivided attention now. Glancing around the room I see that, in fact, nobody appears to be paying attention: half the girls around the room are e-mailing each other, the boys are sitting scribbling absent-mindedly and some are even playing hand-held games. Had this not been a History lesson, I would have protested their disrespect but, since it _is _History, I really couldn't care less.

_I've been thinking about him a lot, Daisuke, and I can't help it. It seems like everything I do has to involve him some how and it's making me sick how dependent I feel after one lousy week. Nothing has changed! He's still a loser...Well, no, he's not a loser but he's not exactly cool either. I like him when it's just us hanging out but when I'm with the guys I just don't care about him...Okay, that's a lie, I do care, but I'm just too much of a coward to stop them from picking on him – just for being gay! I don't get it. Why do they judge him before they even give him a chance just because he doesn't date girls? I'm gay and they like me, don't they?_

I wince as I realise I just considered myself gay._ I'm too cool..._

Time drags on and the bell finally rings and we are free to leave the past where it belongs. I walk with Kazu, through the halls, to the bathrooms. I lean on the wall outside to wait for him, folding my arms across my chest and watching as delighted students flow through the corridors, eager to get home. I realise that it's an eagerness I don't share any more: I haven't seen my mother in days – she's always with that bastard she's been seeing. _Maybe that's why Kazu's been so down – he must get ignored as much as I do. _The corridors are slowly drained of all life and it's just me and a few stragglers remaining. _What's taking Kazu so long? _I push away from the wall and as I'm about to push the door open, it swings away from me, causing me to stumble a little, and Kazu's in front of me, his face damp and his fringe wet and clinging to his forehead.

"Too hot?" I offer as he gives me a look that tells me not to ask. As we begin walking again, I have the urge to bring up our parents, something I never do since Kazu is usually such an ass about personal things but he's in a relatively docile mood, for Kazu at least, so I go for it. "So," I say as we pass through the building's large exit doors into the cold air, "has your dad been as busy as my mum? I feel like I never see either of them." I don't get a reply, instead Kazu just shrugs and stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets and we walk through the grounds to the iron gates in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't care anymore," Kazu says. "Hey, it's freezing, you don't mind if I go, do you?"

_Did I just hear that right? Kazu wants to be alone? The kid who's spent the whole time, since he moved here, gluing himself to my side wants to be away from me? Something is not sitting right. I think I may actually be concerned for him and THAT does not happen often, if ever. _

We've stopped moving and I realise my mouth is hanging open. "Uh," I stutter, still a little stunned by the abrasiveness of his desire to leave, "sure, I'll catch you later." I stand and watch him walk away a few paces before turning and continuing my own journey home, not really paying attention to anything around me. It's not until I've turned into my street that I realise it's snowing. I really don't want to go home to an empty apartment again, I've had enough of being on my own; hey maybe that's why even Kazu's been more bareable...

I was half hoping to find Daisuke standing outside, waiting for me, with that glint in his eye and that goofy grin on his face. What surprised me, however, was that I was hoping to see him surrounded by all the other digidestined, like the old days, laughing and joking. I hoped for anything. Hope! I've hoped my mother would be around again; hoped that she'd leave that loser and hoped we'd have whatever we had left of our dysfunctional family dynamics again. So, I guess "hope" for Daisuke is no different. Where has hope got me? I was the child of hope, was I not? Yeah well I guess I'm not digital any more. None of us are.

I heave a sigh before trudging up the stairs and forcing my way back into the dark apartment.

Everything was quiet and I was comfortable but now, now there's a noise. I can't work out where it's coming from. Screechy and loud but in the far away sense. It's getting closer and louder. Has someone switched a light on? Was it not dark a moment ago? How did I get on the floor? My eyes shoot open as I awake fully. The comfortable content I was feeling has been replaced with cramp and the screeching has been replaced with the telephone ringing theatrically in the corner.

I consider answering it but decide to let the answer machine deal with the caller, I'll listen to the message later when I'm not on the floor but, for now, I'll just stay here. If they really wanted to talk to me they'd have called my cell, anyway, so it can't be important. It's not even like answering the phone is my responsibility anyway: my mum should be dealing with all that stuff, she's just not doing her job right. Sometimes I just hate her; sometimes I just wish I had a real family like Kari has. Here I go, thinking about all my old friends again, what's with me today? _Get it into your head, Takeru, they aren't your friends any more. They weren't really your friends in the first place, it took the threat of the entire digital world for them to even notice you. _I'm being stupid, I know, they _were_ my friends – it's just my stupid mum getting me down. Maybe if she started acting like a parent again, I'd be less worked up. Yeah, that's what it is.

After a few more minutes of just laying there, in silence, I get up and stagger into the kitchen. It seems smaller somehow, emptier. Upon inspecting the cupboards I understand that it feels empty because it _is _empty. She's not been shopping? I guess that's just another thing I'm going to have to start doing myself. I find a pack of instant noodles in the dusty corner of one cupboard – probably long beyond their 'use by' date but they'll have to do - again.

She hasn't been home in about four days, mum's bound to be back tonight. She has to return at some point for clothes, at least. I go to her room and take the quilt from her bed – it's bigger and comfier than mine – and I wrap myself in it and camp in front of the television. I'll make sure I'm here when she gets home, if only to give her a piece of my mind. Lying across the sofa with the remote in my hand, I'm suddenly fighting to stay awake again...this time I'm losing the battle.

* * *

**(Kazu's POV)**

Locked again. It's freezing and I'm locked out. Again. I should have just asked to sleep at Takeru's. Damn it, why am I so fucking useless? I'm so hungry that I can barely even think straight. It's snowing! I have the urge to kick the door and scream but I just don't have the energy tonight. I stagger, blindly back to the soccer field again. At least the bleachers will keep the snow away. Haha, with any luck Dais-gay will show up again and I'll have yet another pointless fight in my worthless existence. No, I'm not worthless...just hungry. I swear I'll kill that dick when he gets home. Forgetting about his own son for the sake of some cheap whore he just met. Makes me sick.

I crawl into the small space beneath the bleachers, shivering. At least it's dry. Could do with a heater but it'll do, tonight.

**Gasp! A lack of Daisuke. A lack of any excitement. But this chapter had to happen. Sorry if it bored anyone. Sorry it's late. Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm a terrible writer. Please forgive me xP**

**Shit just got serious.** **The fluffiness is non-existent in this chapter, I know, but I thought it's about time I gave this story some actual plot :P **

**Thanks for any readers etc. Reviews would be nice. =]**


	12. Chapter 12: Misfortune

**I have not updated since March Dx**

**That sucks. Forgive me? I lost the plans for this story due to a dumb virus but I remember where it was going so I apologise, in advance, for any terrible wording.**

**Chapter 12: Misfortune**

(**Daisuke's POV**)

My nose is bleeding and my ribs ache and, once again, I'm watching from the pavement as my attackers swagger away into the dark streets of Odaiba. The snow beneath my face is stained with red, coppery blood. I push myself to my feet and feel my face freeze as the winter air meets my tears. I haven't spoken to Takeru since I met that Kazuki boy in the soccer field. That must have been just over a month ago and, already Takeru's moved on from our...uh...our...whatever it was we had. In fact, he acts like he doesn't even remember and, when I think about it, he only ever saw me when it suited him anyway– I don't remember him ever coming looking for _my _company.

"Pfft," I scoff and kick at the snow violently. Why am I so bothered? I only saw him for, like a week. Then again, that week opened up a lot of old feelings – I loved him even back then when we were kids and nothing ever happened, until, of course, _that week_; that one week was what I'd dreamed of ever since I first got to know Takeru all those years ago and, it turns out, all that week did was emphasise how it will never happen. "I'm such an idiot."

My hands are balled up, in fists, and I'm shaking. I wipe away familiar tears and, before I know it, I'm sprinting. I don't even know where I'm going but I know I have to get there fast – to get anywhere that's not here. There's blood all over my jacket so I shrug it off between strides, allowing it to be swallowed up by the snow and ice. Good riddance.

Out of breath, I slow to a gentle jog and finally stop. I'm at the water-front – I've run right to the edge of Odaiba – I can see the rest of Tokyo from here. The bridge is all lit up and it's really beautiful in the snow. I sigh in wonder as the thought hits me of leaving for the city! Dad's always asking me to visit him in his new apartment but it's probably too late, isn't it? Well, it's never too late for relatives is it? It's settled – I'm going to my Dad's. I quickly turn and head for the nearest train station – I'll call my mum when I get there so she doesn't worry – as if she ever notices me anyway, Jun'll want to know though...

My breath freezes in the night air, it's that cold and the snow is pummelling down – the chances of any trains running is doubtful in this weather but it's worth a shot – any chance of getting out of here is better than nothing - I'm not wasting any opportunity of leaving. I finally get to the station: it's the main station in central Odaiba so it's huge and has several lines – most of them all going the one way – which is totally pointless but it's still an amazing sight. It's quite empty with only a few straggling individuals dotted around – mostly sitting or snoozing on benches.

All of the trains on the electronic schedules have one thing in common – they all contain the word "cancelled". I'm so frustrated I could scream: I'm failing at school; I'm tormented on a daily basis; I get beat up for something I can't control; I want to leave; I have no way of getting out and all I can think about is him! Standing in the middle of the station, I'm crying again. People are no doubt staring so I shuffle over to the nearest bench and throw myself onto it. After all these years, that one week together meant so much to me but I guess we're just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll never forget that stupid laugh of his or the way he ruffles hair when he's nervous or the heart of gold beneath the shadow of himself he's living behind but at the end of the day – they're all just memories. Enough self pity – I'm moving on. I'm waiting until the next train comes along and I'm never coming back! Oh god, did I really just say that? I'm such a child...

* * *

(**Takeru's POV)**

I yawn and stretch and try to come back to life. It's about 11 o'clock I guess and no suprises – mum still hasn't come home. I hope she's enjoying herself. Her quilt is in a heap on the floor with a few stray noodles from my make-shift dinner. I give it a half-hearted kick as I get up from the sofa and turn the TV off. I go to my room to check my emails: nothing interesting; it's mostly all spam but there's one that catches my eye. It's from Yamato and it was sent just over an hour ago:

"Are you home? Answer the phone. I need to talk to you."

No sooner than I had read the depressingly short message, Yamato had burst through the front door, calling my name – he sounded frantic but no doubt he'd just run out of hair gel again...drama queen.

"Takeru!" he cried from the living room. "Are you home?" His voice cracked but I stalk out of my bedroom to see him and get this over with already.

"Yeah I'm here what's your pr-" but I don't finish as he's flung his arms around my shoulders and my face is forced into his jacket, muffling my words. I push him away. "Seriously, Yamato, what's your problem?" He looks serious and I'm suddenly worried – there are even tears in his eyes.

"It's," he starts but hesitates. "There's been an accident." My heart is thumping against my ribcage. I know what he's going to say before he says it. "Their car," he's breaking down, "their car came off the road – mum's in hospital. The poor guy-"

"How bad is it?" I ask but Yamato is losing it. "I said, how bad is it?" I yell this time shaking him gently at the shoulders, stabilising the situation, though I don't know how I'm doing it – my legs feel like jelly.

"She's in ICU but the guy she was with," he stopped. "The guy's dead."

I feel sick. I need to see her. There's too much snow to drive to the hospital so we have to run. I can barely see as it keeps getting in my eyes.

"Takeru," Yamato yells from behind me, panting heavily, "slow down – I can't keep up!"

But I press on, we can see the hospital from here anyway. I slow up for Yamato and allow him to deal with the reception at the doors before I'm being whisked away to the ICU ward by some nurse whose name I ignored. She's talking to me but I can't hear her over the sound of the blood hurtling through my body, thank god Yamato was answering her questions for her.

In no time at all, she was in front of me: wires and tubes coated her body like robotic veins, all connected to some massive machine or another. There's a lump in my throat and there are noises all about the room but the only one I hear is the heart monitor – the translation of my mother's life. I feel sick. I need to leave.

I feel the colour drain from me face as I back out of the room – reaching the door, I turn and fall against the wall, throwing up. I can't stop shaking and there's a hand on my shoulder and voice in my ear. Another nurse. I wish they would all just leave me alone and stop feeling sorry for me. I shrug her hand away and slowly turn. I'm walking down the long corridor, they're shouting my name behind me. I don't need this. I don't need any of this.

"Takeru?"

"Takeru!"

Shut up! Shut up! I'm running, running away from it all. I'm out of the hospital, the snow is heavier than ever and running is hard but I run. I don't know why but I'm running to Daisuke's house. I need to see him – nobody else could make this better.

* * *

**AN: **OMG, they might actually see each other in the next chapter :O I mean, just _maybe_ this daikeru fic will actually have some daikeru in it... Next chapter will be up in a few days hopefully


	13. Chapter 13: Daisuke

**Yeah, it's been depressingly dull for a while. Hopefully this chapter will be a little more exciting. And the romance continues...and concludes...after this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Daisuke**

(**Takeru's POV**)

"What do you mean he's not home?" I yell at Daisuke's useless older sister through the door frame. "Where else would he be at this time of night?" She looks scared – I'd probably be scared too if I were in her position – a hysterical teenager screaming through the door at me in the middle of a blizzard. I thought coming here would make everything all better but now I'm just even more flustered.

"Um," she starts, "Guy...you could try calling him?" Did she just call me "Guy"? We've known each other for years and she just called me "Guy". Unbelievable.

"Right. Thanks for that." I've already turned away and started walking before she manages to offer me the use of their telephone. I don't have time for this. I lift out my mobile on the stairs on my way out of the building and back into the blizzard. I ring Daisuke's phone but he's not answering. I'm walking and I don't even know where – then I recognise people in the distance, coming towards me. As they get closer I identify them as Hikari and some of the guys from school – Ken is dominant in the group at the moment, the ringleader of all their jokes.

"You remember the look on his face?" He, howled with laughter, which caused an uproar of guffaws from the clones around him. "Oh hey, Keru." Ugh. I fucking hate that name and, since when did _anybody_ other than Kazu call me that. "You missed all the fun." I wasn't intending on talking to them – not exactly being in the best of moods – but I push the badness out of my mind and keep a calm face.

"Hey Ken," I say back, "Kari." I nod my head at the girl and she looks down at her feet. She clearly feels guilty about something – she can never look me in the eye when she knows she's done something wrong and I have a feeling in my gut that I know what's happened tonight. "What's all this fun I hear you talking about?"

"We-" Ken starts but I cut him off with a firm wave of my hand.

"Kari?" I look at the girl. "Why don't you tell me all about it?" Her eyes are screwed shut and her face is reddening – she knows I know what went on tonight. Within seconds her eyes are watering and she's fuming.

"Well," she screams at me, "what do you expect?" She stalks over to me and tilts her head up to look me in the face. She's so close, I can almost taste the salt in her tears. "After all those years I've been there and not once..." She's openly crying now. "You told me – you told me and I was fine with it. We would have been great but I had to sit by and watch you crushing on him for five years, Takeru. Five years of _that_," she spit the word, "in my face. Knowing that it will never be me? Wanting you to look at me and all you can do is look through me. What do you expect?" She holds her arm in front of her eyes as she runs off sobbing.

Ken and the others were silent – no doubt they'd never seen Hikari in such a fit before, heck, I don't think _I've _ever seen her like that before and she's been my best friend since childhood. I was silent too, more from shock than confusion though – I had no idea Hikari felt about me that way or else I'd never have been so open to her, then again, I should have seen it a mile away with all the texts she would send me, always urging me to keep it a secret so much that I began to forget who the real me even was. She went so far as to ostracise Daisuke, she even made sure he was ridiculed and beat up - all so I wouldn't go near him? I feel sick. The anger I feel for Hikari only amplifies as I catch Ken's eye and remember that, despite Hikari being the one giving the orders, the goons that listened to her, in front of me, were even worse than she was for following them.

Ken's face changes as his gaze meets the fire in my eyes. There's no way he – or anybody – is getting away with hurting Daisuke again.

"Takeru," Ken says, backing away slightly, "let's talk about this, be reasona-"

He doesn't finish his sentence as my fist connects with his jaw. Within seconds they've all scattered and are watching from a safe distance as I continue to dive onto him. I'm not even looking – all of the anger and frustration from my mum's accident, Hikari's confession and all the wasted time I might have had with Daisuke these past few years if it hadn't been for her and these plastic robots was behind every thrash of my fists against Ken's body.

I didn't even realise, till I'd been prised off of him, that I was screaming. Everyone who was surrounding us is gone. And it's just me and Ken and whoever pulled me off him. I look down at Ken who is lying in the snow with a bloody face, sobbing and clutching his ribs. I watch as he staggers to his feet only to fall over them again with a wail.

"Not so fucking fun when it's one-on-one now is it?" I yell at him. I don't even know what's happening, I'm just shouting abuse at him as he gets up and runs away. Calling after him all the way. "Keep away from my boyfriend!"

The person behind me had been holding me back the whole time, restraining me – now he'd obviously seen enough and spun me round by the shoulders to face him and slapped me hard across the cheek. I stop yelling. What's gotten into me? I just kicked the crap out of one of my supposed best friends.

"Keru, stop being so fucking hysterical."

I look round, clutching my face where he hit it, at Kazu. He's absolutely filthy and has a weird look about his face. He's not saying anything – then it hits me. It hits me harder than I hit Ken – realisation. Kazu just lost his father. By the look on his face I can tell he knows – but who told him? I'm ashamed. I became what I hate most in the world – a hypocrite: I had to beat seven shades of purple into Ken to make myself feel better.

I fall to my knees.

"I don't know what came over me," I say. Kazu doesn't say anything. He just puts his arms around my shoulders and I cry. I'm crying in Kazu's arms – it's a sight I never thought I'd see.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one crying?" Kazu asks clearly in an attempt to cheer me up but all it does is make me feel guilty that I'm being so dramatic. Then again it helps as I have to force myself to stop.

"How much of that did you see?" I ask.

"All of it."

"Even the Kari part?" I'm anxious all of a sudden.

"Even the Kari part." His tone doesn't change once. So he knows I'm gay. Big deal – everyone knows now anyway. "How could you not know she was in love with you?"

"Well, how should I know?" I respond. "She never said anything."

Kazu raises his fist in the air and for a moment I'm sure he's going to hit me – but there's a glint in his eye, one I've never seen before and his fist drops to his forehead. "You can be such an idiot sometimes." He takes my hands and pulls me to my feet and says nothing, just looks into my eyes. I'm not sure where this is going. "Well?" he sighs, rolling his eyes. "Are going to find him or are you just going to stand there looking like I just kicked your puppy?"

My mouth falls open in shock.

"Ah you're amazing Kazu," I say with delight and kiss his forehead before I turn and run in the opposite direction. I have to find him; I have to see Daisuke. I have to tell him I...love...him.

* * *

(**Daisuke's POV)**

Woah! I fell asleep. I'm awake now but I fell asleep. Gross, this bench is filthy and I had my face on it, my _aching _face – then I remember why I'm here, in central station I'm waiting on a train...in a train station. Obviously! Why would I be waiting on anything else? (*wink*) I stretch my arms out behind me and look out the window with relief to see the snow has calmed down – only little swirls of ice are falling now but the streets are still white as...well...snow.

It's freezing in here, the hairs on my bare forearms are on end and I regret throwing my jacket away but, in the end, I'd rather be cold and leaving than warm and staying. I feel my heart sink a little as, in reality, I really don't want to go. I just want to be at home with bowl of cheap instant ramen and some lame TV show. I glance up at the board and I'm shocked to see that there is a train on its way! I swallow hard and gather myself together, making sure I have everything (minus my jacket): I pat down my pockets and touch my hand to my head and let out a gasp.

"My-" I start.

"Forget something?" I hear a voice say from behind me. Not like I needed to but I turn to see it's Takeru. He's leaning against a column with my goggles hanging from his index finger. He's all wet and he's wearing – my jacket!

My heart is beating a mile-a-minute but I put on a stubborn face. "What are _you _doing here?" I retort, folding my arms to complete the childish look.

"I couldn't let you leave." he replies and walks wearily towards me. He's shaking and, for once, I can see that he's not trying to be cool. He's right in front of me now, sliding my goggles onto the messy spikes of my hair. "I needed to see you...needed to say..." My heart is hammering against my ribs, threatening to break through my sternum as his fingers stroke the grey bruise on my cheek. With no warning at all, his arms are around my neck and his lips are touching mine.

Fuck being stubborn – I kiss back with everything I've got and people are staring and it's not even the slightest bit awkward. It feels right.

We break apart and he takes both my hands in his. "I love you Daisuke..."

I feel tears building up in my eyes. I never thought he'd ever say those words to me, ever. I grab him by the arm and march him home before I pounce on him in front of everyone...

**TBC**

**Ah I really got carried away with this one but meh. I'll post it anyway. I still so much I want to cover but for the moment this longish chapter will have to do. Still quite dull but they're together again so now it's just time to push the boundaries and let this one live up to it's M-Rating. **


End file.
